yoh y lina inverse
by inenmaru
Summary: inenmaru
1. Default Chapter

yoh y lina inverse  
  
*********  
  
lin estaba destrosada pues su su mundo estaba en ruinas los mejores magos habian escapado a otras dimenciones pero  
  
ella se habia kedado ahi tomando los cuatro elementos logro hacer una puerta k la llevaria con los otros magos  
  
lina: esos desgraciados me dejaron aki los voy a matar cuando llege  
  
aldeano :lina llevame con tigo no kiero estar aki  
  
lina:no , como krees "fire ball"  
  
y lansando una bola de fuego logra lansar legos al campesino , y recitando un hechiso cree ir a las otras demenciones   
  
peo se da cuenta k recito mal el hechoso y conjuo un poder sellado con un dragon para ir a el futuro  
  
lina: un dragon +_+ alluda  
  
en eso aparese un joven con apariense extraña para lina  
  
yoh : no teMAS YO LO LIKIDO "AMIDAMARU CONCEDEME TU ALMA POCECIONA A GARUSAME Y AHORA A ESTA ESPADA ANTIGUA"  
  
Y CON LA POCESION DE ALMAS LOGRA DESTRUIR A EL DRAGON LINA AL VER SU PODER SE ENAMORA ROTUNDAMENTE DE YOH PEO AL VER DOS VECES   
  
Y A UNA NIÑA AL LADO DE YOH  
  
ANA:YOH TE FALTA MAS ENTRENAMIENTO  
  
YOH .: PERDON ANA  
  
LINA KEDA +_+ PUES NO SABE EN K DIMENCION ESTA  
  
LINA : DISCULPEN   
  
ANA: K KIERES  
  
YOH: NO SEAS ASI ANA  
  
LINA: LO CIENTO PEO EN K DIMENCION ESTAMOS??? USTEDES SON MAGOS???  
  
ANA : ESTA ES NUESTRA DIMENCION Y NO LOS MAGOS SON OBSOLETOS LOS SHAMANES SON LOS MEJORES CON LAS SACERDOTISAS :p  
  
  
  
LINA: PERO SI LOS SHAMANES SON LA CLASE MAS BAJA EN EL RANGO DE LA MAGIA  
  
ANA: YOH DEMUESTRALE K TAN BAJOS SOMOS  
  
YOH: PERO AN...  
  
ANA: APURATE!!!!  
  
LINA: ESTAS LISTO  
  
YOH: SI  
  
Y MIENTRAS LINA RECITABA UN HECHISO YOH ASIA LA POCESION DE OBJETOS  
  
SE ESCUCHA UNA VOS LEGANA K GRITA ¡¡¡¡PAREN!!!!  
  
ANA :KIEN ES???  
  
SAKURA : ME LLAMO SAKURA KINOMO Y SOY LA DOEÑA DE LAS CARTAS CLOW , TU DEVES SER YOH Y TU ANA PEO TU KIEN ERES  
  
LINA: SOY LA MEJOR LA GRANCIOSA LINA INVERSE  
  
SAKURA : YO NO TE CONOSCO  
  
YOH: NO IMPORTA AGAMOS LAS PACES SI  
  
LINA ESTABA ROJA PUES ENCONTRABA MUY ATRACTIVO A YOH Y ANA SE ADELanTO Y DIJO  
  
ANA : YOH ES MI PROMETIDO  
  
TODOS SE KEDARON CON LA BOCA ABIERTA Y SE DESMALLO LINA  
  
**************  
  
EN EL PROCC CAPITULO: YOH ES PERSEGIDO POR LINA , PODRA LINA GANARLE A ANA Y K PASARA CON SAKURA TODO ESTO EN EL PROCC CAPITULO 


	2. el circulo

yoh y lina inverse   
  
parte 2  
  
**************  
  
lina : como k es tu prometida yoh `_´  
  
yoh: pues ,si, ^_^  
  
sakura: nos estamos desviando , yo vine porke una fuersas extrañas amenazan la tierra  
  
y necesito de su alluda para detenerlas  
  
ana: y k ganaremos con eso  
  
yoh:pero ana  
  
  
  
sakura : ganaran k el mundo se destruya  
  
lina: buen punto  
  
ana: me decia a mi callate  
  
sakura: ahora todos tomence las manos y agamos un circulo necesitamos todas las fuerzas de  
  
las clases de magia para esto como el shamanismo de yoh ,la hechiseria de lina , el poder de  
  
saserdotisa de ana y mis abilidades para controlar las cartas magicas  
  
ana: y kien te asegura k aceptaremos  
  
de la mochila de sakura salio una criatura k parecia un muñeco de peluche  
  
kero: agango humanos tontos  
  
sakura : kero trankilisate  
  
yoh: y ese muñeco ja ja ja  
  
ana: es muy feo y deforme  
  
kero: +_+, soy kerveros el guarden de olas cartas clow y el acompañante de sakura soy una bestia mistica   
  
echa por el mago clow  
  
yoh: aaa , ya agamos el circulo para salvar el mundo  
  
lina : pero para k es el circulo  
  
sakura: para k las fuerzas oscuras salgan de donde esten y vengan a aki, asi kuando esten con nosotros las   
  
destruiremos  
  
ana: peo eso es muy peligroso  
  
sakura: ahi k intentarlo por el mundo  
  
lina: asi es agamoslo  
  
ana: no te trates de lucir con mi prometido  
  
lina: hablas como si estubieran casados tu no eres nada incluso tal vces el ni te kiera  
  
ana: tu krees eso entonces enfrentate a mis demonios  
  
y sacanso un rosario imvoco a 2 mostruos y lina imvoco a un ave resplandeciente  
  
sakura:paren  
  
y sacando una carta imvoca a un ser echo de viento  
  
sakura: esta es la carta del viento , degence de peliar 


End file.
